Rocco (Kricktria)
Description "Unstoppable Tyrant of the Forest." "What? To Kyle, again...?" As he covered the injured area, he looked up at his crying subordinates and could not help but get angry. Until recently, the forest was a peaceful place under his control. However, Kyle, the invader appeared and destroyed that peace. "Rocco, sir! You must make a decision. We can no longer sit and watch." Just like there could not be two suns in the sky, a fight with Kyle could no longer be avoided. Rocco decided that it was time to prove who the true owner of the forest was. "I will personally challenge him to a fight between youths!" And just like that, Rocco delivered a letter of challenge to Kyle. On the day of the fight, Rocco arrived early to the promised location and waited nervously for Kyle. However... "Argh! Why isn't he here yet?" Despite many hours of passing, Kyle still had not appeared. Could it be that he ran away because he was scared? No. He was not that much of a coward. With those thoughts, Rocco continued to wait... And then, Kyle arrived... six hours after the promised time. "Ah, sorry. I forgot" Kyle spoke as he lazily walked over yawning. Seeing this, Rocco became swept up in anger. However, after thinking for a moment, a thought struck him. Could this possibly be a trick? What a frightening man. Purposely coming later than the promised time to emotionally rattle his opponent... "Do you think I will fall for such a cheap trick?" With his emotions settled, Rocco ran in for an attack. And then... That day the owner of the forest changed. Acquisition *'Adventure': Abbey Zone Dungeon Clear Reward. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from a Treasure Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections As a boss Rocco can be fought as a boss in Act 1.3: Where the Meteor Falls. Attacks Rocco utilizes the same attacks he has as a playable character. Trivia .]] *Rocco's character portrait is based on his final stage evolution, Forest Tyrant. **Forest Tyrant's design is a reference to Jotaro Kujo of the massively popular Japanese series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *A more gentle Rocco exists in Aernas and can be acquired as a pet in the original game. Gallery Grand Chase for kakao Rocco.png|Rocco's portrait. Kakaorocco.png|The expression system of Rocco. IconHero-Rickoon-4.png|'Manly' icon. IconHero-Rickoon-5.png|'Spirited' icon. IconHero-Rickoon-6.png|'Forest Tyrant' icon. Videos Sprites Quotes *''"'Rock, Paper, Scissors' is not a game of chance! It is the power of how much your heart wants it!"'' *''"Your face looks like it wants to ask who I am."'' *''"Looks like this is a meeting across time... Kyle!"'' *''"The jolting of my heart! Is bringing the heat! And my blood is pumping to my heartbeat!"'' *''"Let me introduce myself! I'm Rocco and I enjoy getting involved in other people's businesses."'' *''"From today, I will challenge Kyle to a fight between youths!"'' References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank A Category:Tank Type Category:Beastmen Category:Male Characters Category:Abbey Forest __FORCETOC__